


We Ain't Gonna Live Forever

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Confusion, M/M, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: In which Jay confuses Spinner and keeps him up at night.





	We Ain't Gonna Live Forever

Spinner was confused. Well, it really wasn't his fault that he was. It was Jay's. He was the one talking all cryptically and shit. How was he supposed to interpret Jay-speak anyway? He was insane, for fucks' sake.

“You know it will always just be me.” Jay had said after he had finished dressing, walking out of Spinner's bedroom

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? It would always be him...what? Stupid Jay with his stupid riddles that kept Spinner up at three in the morning when he wanted to be asleep and blissfully unaware.

Though he had the sneaking suspicion that even if he were to fall asleep, the words would echo around in his dreams.

Damn Jay and his stupid, cryptic riddles.


End file.
